Devil's Backbone
by newyorklghts
Summary: Haley Winston thought she knew her mother, but after the funeral the secrets begin to come out. Running for her life, she returns to the only other home she knows, hoping for protection. As her life spins further out of control, she will have to lean on the Sons, not only for protection, but for comfort. Someone wants her dead, and they won't stop until she's six feet under ground.
1. Devil's Backbone

**AN: This story takes place before season 1, about 2 years after Tara left Jax. I haven't seen all of the seasons of the show yet so I thought this would be a good place to start. I might continue this story into a slight AU of season 1, but I haven't decided yet. **

* * *

_**Devil's Backbone**_

_Oh lord, oh lord,_

_What have I done? _

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh lord, oh lord,_

_I'm beggin you please, don't take that sinner from me,_

_Don't take that sinner from me,_

_Oh lord, oh lord,_

_What do I do?_

_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you_

_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone,_

_Oh I just want to take him home, _

_Oh I just want to take him home_

_..._

Haley blinked tiredly as put her car in park. It had been a long six days. From the moment she got the news about her mom to the moment she ran out of that house, her entire life had been in free fall. She grabbed the hat sitting on the passenger seat and tugged it on. She flipped the hood up on her jacket before climbing out of the car.

Haley leaned against the door for a moment to catch her breath. She pressed a hand to her side as she started toward the clubhouse. Her feet drug tiredly as she pushed the door open to the building. She knew from all the bikes in the yard that the guys were having church. Haley paused and looked around catiously. One of the prospects made his way toward her.

"I help you with some darlin," he asked.

"I need to see Piney and Opie."

"They're in church."

"Please, I wouldn't ask if it weren't an emergency," Haley pleaded, she looked up at him for the first time, letting him see the bruises on her face and neck.

"Shit, I'll see what I can do," he said as he made his way toward church. Haley leaned against a table as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"You mind? We're in church," Clay snapped at the prospect.

"I'm sorry, but there's a girl here, wants to see Piney and Opie," he explained. "She looks pretty bad."

"Jax, check it out," Clay ordered.

"Sure," Jax said as he pushed himself out of his seat. He followed the prospect out of the room, pausing when he saw the young woman. "I help you with something darlin?"

"Jax," she said weakly as she pushed her hood off. She threw the hat down on the table as she pushed her honey colored hair behind her ears.

"Haley? What the hell happened to you," Jax demanded as he rushed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Haley let out a yelp of pain and pulled back from Jax. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. Jax stared at her for a moment before pulling up the front of her hoodie and shirt. Her ribcage was bruised black and blue.

"Guys," Jax shouted. There was a commotion in the next room as all the guys rushed out. Haley leaned into him slightly, as her dad and Opie came over to them.

"Baby, what happened," her dad demanded as he examined her.

"Mom, she died in a car crash six days ago, her husband, he...," she trailed off and stared down at the floor.

"He did this to you," Opie cried. Haley nodded silently before looking up. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"That all he do," Jax asked. Haley met his gaze after a moment, and shook her head.

"Son of a bitch," Clay swore under his breath. "Someone call an ambulance, she needs to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, really," Haley said as she pushed away from Jax. She wavered for a moment before collapsing back into Jax. She cried out in pain as Jax carefully lifted her up. "My car is outside, take that."

Haley dug her keys out of the jacket pocket and handed it to Piney. He nodded before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Clay led the way out of the club house, Jax climbed into the backseat with Haley as Opie took the front. The rest of the club followed on their bikes.

Haley let her head rest on Jax's shoulder as Piney drove. Her fingers tangled with his as he held her. "You ok Jax," she whispered.

"Fine baby girl, just fine," he murmured. He pressed a kiss to her hair as they rolled up to the hospital. Opie opened the door and took Haley from Jax. They all trailed behind him, as they headed into the emergency room.

The rest of the day was a blur for Jax. People kept asking questions, no one knew any of the answers. The entire club was sitting in the waiting room. Gemma showed up after awhile and began laying into the nurses to get some information. They let Piney and Opie go back to see her after that.

Jax was leaning against the wall in the waiting room. Gemma made her way over to him and leaned up next to him. "So, baby girl is back," Gemma said lowly.

"Looks like it," Jax replied.

"She say anything to you?"

"Same as she told everyone else, step-dad did it, mom is dead, she ran from him."

"You think he'll come after her," Gemma asked.

"I don't know, it will depend on what's in that will, her mom had money right?"

"Yeah, she was a lawyer or some shit. Its always somethin isn't it baby?"

"Yeah," Jax said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Jax," Opie called as he came out of the back. "She wants to see you."

Jax nodded before he followed Opie back. Opie waved him into a room before going to talk to his dad. Jax lingered in the doorway for a moment. Haley was tugging her shirt back on.

"What the doc say," Jax asked.

"Said I could go home, couple of broken ribs, I'll be pretty sore for a few days, no permanent damage."

"That's good," Jax said as she turned to look at him. "You ok?"

Haley stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head. "I'm scared, he's going to come after me Jax."

"We'll handle it, you tell your dad and Opie that?"

"Yeah, they know, but I wanted to talk to you before we left."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about Tara, I heard about her leaving and how hard that was for you. I'm really sorry you had to go through that," Haley said softly.

"Its over now, she's not coming back. It doesn't matter," Jax said with a shrug.

"I know how much you cared about her Jax, it wasn't nothing."

"Well, she left, so what am I going to do? Can't sit here and cry in my cereal."

"No, not that I can see you actually doing that, but I get what you are saying. Sorry I brought it up."

"Nah, its cool. So you staying with your dad," Jax asked.

"Until I can find a place of my own," Haley said as she came toward him. "Opie said I could stay with him and Donna, but with Ellie, I'd just be in the way."

"I'm sure Donna would love the help."

"Yeah, I mean, I'll help out, not like I have anything else to do right now. I... the doc said I need to rest, won't get much sleep with a baby in the house."

"You got that right," Jax said with a grin. "Its good to have you back baby girl, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Jax," Haley replied. Jax slung an arm around her shoulders as he led her back into the hallway. She leaned into him, as they made their way down the hall to the waiting room. Piney and Opie joined them as they made their way out. Clay stepped up to Haley and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Darlin, you need anything, anything at all, you let us know. That shithead calls you, contacts you in anyway, you call one of us. She doesn't go anywhere on her own boys, I want someone watching her at all times til' we find this asshole," Clay ordered.

"Thank you Clay, I really appreciate it," Haley said before hugging him.

"You always were a good girl, I hate that this happened to you, we'll take care of it," Clay assured her before stepping back from her.

"Let's get you home baby girl," Opie said as he wrapped an arm around her. She nodded slowly before leading her out of the hospital. She glanced back over her shoulder long enough to meet Jax's gaze. He shot her a wink before climbing in the car with his mom.

**The song is Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars. Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Young and Beautiful

**AN: I've got to say the response to this story has been amazing! I was a little nervous to post this story, but the response has been so positive! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

_**Young and Beautiful**_

_Hot summer nights, mid-July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, the city lights_

_The way you played with me like a child_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Chapter 2

Haley groaned as she sat up. Her ribs were screaming in protest. She stumbled off the sofa and headed into the kitchen. She managed to twist the lid off her prescription and shook out a pain pill. She grabbed a glass and quickly filled it with water. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the microwave. She gasped and gently touched the bruises on her cheek.

"You don't look as bad as you think," a voice called from behind her.

Haley jumped and spun around. "Shit Jax, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to watch you, it was my turn," Jax said with a shrug. "You hungry?"

"I just want to take a shower, I... I don't have any clean clothes with me."

"You didn't bring any with you?"

"I literally ran out of the house Jax, all I have are the clothes on my back and what was already in my car."

"You want me to go look in your car? See what's out there," Jax offered.

"I don't think I'll be wearing tights and leotards anytime soon."

"You still dance?"

"I majored in it!"

"What like at college?"

"Yeah, where do people normally major in things," Haley asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't know you were that serious about it," Jax replied.

"You haven't seen me since I was what? 12?"

"Yeah, all you did was run around in that damn tutu and try to get me to dance with you."

"You were a terrible dance partner."

"I was also 15, all I wanted to do was learn to ride a bike."

Haley rolled her eyes at him again. "Well it looks like you got your wish," she said before moving around him. Jax caught her elbow and pulled her to a stop.

"You sure you're ok? I mean, with everything? You're mom and all that?"

"We going to talk about our feelings now," Haley joked. Jax shook his head at her and ran a hand down his face. "Fine, I'm dealing with it Jax. I mean, my mom was killed in a car crash. The night of the funeral, I come back to her house and find my step-dad drunk off his ass. He beat me, he raped me, and then once he passed out on top of me, I ran out of there and didn't look back. How the hell am I supposed to feel?"

"Baby girl, you gotta talk to somebody about this," Jax exclaimed.

"Who Jax? You want me to tell my dad? Or you and Opie? Who the fuck am I supposed to talk to about the fact that my step-father raped me," Haley cried. She bit her bottom lip when it began to quiver. "I'm scared Jax, I am absolutely terrified that he's going to find me. My mom left me everything and when he finds out he will lose his mind. He's going to come out here, he won't let me go just like that."

"What do you mean by that? Let you go like that," Jax asked.

"He... he's been... that...," Haley stumbled through her words as she leaned against the kitchen counter. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not doing this, I'm not."

Haley pushed past him and started down the hallway. Jax followed after her, trying to catch hold of her arm.

"Will you stop? Talk to me," Jax demanded.

Haley turned around and shoved him away. "Stop it! Just stop it Jax! We haven't seen one another in ten years, Jax! Ten goddamn years! Now you want me to cry on your shoulder and let you take care of me like when we were kids? It doesn't work like that! You don't know anything about me Jax!"

"I know that you graduated from high school with honors, I know that you went to college on a dance scholarship! I know that you gave up an offer from a dance group or whatever you call it so you could teach because you always wanted to teach kids! I know a lot more than you think I do, Haley! You really think your mom could keep Piney completely out of the loop about you? We were all there when you graduated from high school, your mom asked us to stay away, but we all came anyway. We wanted to be there for you," Jax replied.

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was," Jax said as he took hold of both her arms. "I've always been here for you Haley, nothing is going to change that."

"Jax," Haley whispered as she stared up at him. She blinked back tears and leaned into him. Jax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her fingers brushed against his cut before resting on his heart.

"We are going to take care of this Haley, we won't let him hurt you."

...

After Haley's shower she padded out of the bathroom and down the hallway. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping onto the floor. She had given Jax her clothes to wash, she highly doubted it was going well.

"How's the laundry coming," Haley asked as she leaned against the doorway. Jax turned around and looked at her. "You don't know how to work the washing machine, do you?"

Jax heaved a sigh and threw up his hands in frustration. "I don't, I've been standing here since you got in the shower trying to figure this out."

Haley shook her head at him and pushed him out of the way. "Ok, just set it on this, you put the detergent in here, you turn it on, and then close it."

"What would I do without you," Jax asked as he grinned at her.

"I would never have clean clothes, that's what. What am I supposed to wear now?"

"The towel looks good to me."

"My dad or Opie come in here and I'm in just a towel, they will beat your ass Teller."

"I think I might have some clothes here, maybe we can find you something," Jax said. He wandered over to a closet and tugged it open. He jumped back as things fell out on him. Haley giggled as Jax kicked the items of clothing and random things out of the way. Jax dug around in the closet before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Haley caught them when Jax threw them to her. She sniffed them before rolling her eyes at Jax. "Are you sure these are clean?"

"Cleaner than your clothes right now."

She shook her head at him before heading down the hallway to the bathroom. She quickly tugged on the clothes and toweled her hair dry. She wandered back out of the bathroom and found Jax sitting on the sofa, watching tv.

Haley's phone rang on the coffee table and Jax leaned forward to pick it up. It stared at the screen for a long moment. "Its a Charming number," he said as he held out the phone.

Haley flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Miss. Winston?"

"This is she."

"This is Marcy Richards, were you aware that your mother had a home in Charming?"

"I thought she sold it," Haley replied.

"Well its been on the market for some time now, but it hasn't sold. I heard that your mother recently died, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, what does that have to do with the house though?"

"Well, your mother put your name on the deed a few weeks ago. Now that she is dead, the house belongs to you," Marcy explained.

"Really? She... she left me a house," Haley asked as she met Jax's gaze.

"Well, based on a recent conversation I had with your mother, I don't think that's all she left you. The house is paid for, it will need some repairs and a little work. No one has lived in it for years, but its all yours."

"That is... thank you."

"You can come by my office tomorrow and pick up the keys. There are a few papers to sign, after that it will be all yours."

"I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again," Haley said before hanging up the phone. She stared at the phone for a moment before looking at Jax. "She left me the house, I had no idea she still had it."

"What? The one you lived in before?"

"Yeah, when we were kids. She still had it, she was trying to sell it, but she put my name on the deed a few weeks ago and now its mine."

"Well I guess that solves your housing problem," Jax replied. "You want to head over there and take a look?"

"She said I can pick up the keys tomorrow. She said something about a conversation she had with my mom a few weeks ago. I think... do you think she knew something was going to happen?"

"I don't know, I mean why would someone want to hurt your mom Haley," Jax asked as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"I don't know, but her putting the deed in my name, everything is in my name now. Her lawyer told me that at the funeral. I think she knew."

"We'll look in to it, one of the prospects, Juice, he's good with computers. If anyone can find something for you, he can," Jax assured her. "Did she tell you anything? Did she say anything that made you think it wasn't an accident?"

"How hard is it to orchestrate a car wreck? Maybe it wasn't an accident. She was tense, I was only home for a week, before it happened. I had... I had just gotten home from school, I had to pack up my stuff. She was jumpy, a little nervous, she... I don't know, I had never seen her like that Jax. I thought it was stress or something."

"It wouldn't be hard to make it look like an accident. We... well we've done things like that before," Jax said uneasily.

"Jax, I know what the club is about, you don't have to act like that about it."

"I know, I know," he said before running a hand down his face. "All right, so you think someone wanted your mom dead. Who? Why?"

"My step-dad, I mean they have been having problems, my mom told me as much. He thought he would get it all, he didn't know she'd changed everything to my name though. If something happens to me, he'd get it, I mean who else would it go to?"

"Makes sense."

Haley heaved a sigh and shook her head. "This is seriously a conversation I never thought I would have."

**Song is Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey**


	3. Treacherous

**Again, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support! All the reviews, follows, and favorites have been awesome!**

* * *

_**Treacherous**_

_Out of focus, eye to eye, til the gravity's too much_

_and I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands_

_and I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand_

_this slope is treacherous, this path is reckless_

_this slope is treacherous, an like it_

Chapter 3

The next day, Opie and Jax went with her to meet with the real estate agent. It didn't take long for Haley to sign the papers. Marcy handed over the keys, gave them some directions, and sent them on their way.

As they pulled up to the house, Haley's eyes widened in shock. When Marcy said it would need some work, she wasn't kidding. The house wasn't even livable in it's current condition.

"So much for getting off Dad's sofa," Haley muttered as she carefully pushed open the front door. The front yard was overgrown, the porch was in serious need of some paint and new stairs.

Haley ran her fingers along the wall in the front hallway. The paint was faded and the house smelt musty, but something about it just felt right. They went room to room, slowly making a list of everything that would need to be repaired, fixed, or changed all together.

"How are you going to pay for all this," Jax asked as he leaned against his truck.

"My mom left me money, I should be coming into it soon. If my step-dad didn't wipe out all of her accounts of course. I'll figure something out," Haley replied.

"I bet we could get the prospects in here, free labor," Opie suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Jax mused.

"Really? You are going to make the prospects fix the house for me?"

"Why do you think we have them," Jax asked with a shrug. "Free labor."

"Ok, but only if they know what they are doing! I don't want them working on the house if they are going to mess everything up."

"We won't let them mess it up," Opie assured her. Jax grinned at her which did not go unnoticed by Opie. "We've got church man."

"Yeah, yeah, you want to come to the clubhouse with us? We're having a party tonight, Happy is coming to town," Jax replied with a grin.

"You want me to come see the Tacoma Killer," Haley asked with a smirk.

"Come on, you love Happy, you were always fascinated by his tatts," Opie pointed out.

"Until I found out what the smiley faces were about!"

"Come on, you haven't been there since you got back! Just come by, see the guys, hang out for a little while," Jax requested.

"I'll think about it, can you drop me by the house," Haley asked.

"Fine," Jax groaned before opening the car door for her. Haley rolled her eyes at him before climbing in.

"I didn't say I wouldn't come to the party, if I'm going to come I need to get ready."

"Can't say I don't like the sound of that," Jax replied.

...

Haley smoothed down her tank top as she walked toward the club house. She had searched her car high and low for something to wear. Anything at all that would get her out of Jax's clothes. All she'd found was a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She also found a pair of ballet slippers, other than the sneakers she had the first night, it was all she had.

Haley knew she was dressed nothing like all the other girls that were going to be there tonight. She had on way more clothing than any of them. She pushed open the door and was immediately bombarded by blaring music and smoke. She coughed slightly as she pushed further into the club. Haley wove her way through the crowds and made her way to the bar.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming," Donna cried when she spotted her. Haley made her way over and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, kind of a last minute decision. Jax... Jax invited me."

"Did he," Donna asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on, its not what you think. We're just friends."

"You obviously didn't notice the way he is staring at you."

Haley turned slightly and glanced back over her shoulder. Jax was watching her from across the clubhouse. He winked at her before turning back to Tig. "Please, he's probably not used to seeing a girl with this much clothing on in the clubhouse."

"I'm sure that's what it is," Donna replied with a sly smile. Opie joined them after a few minutes. They were all chatting away when a pair of arms wrapped around Haley from behind. Startled, Haley let out a scream as the person lifted her off the ground. The guy set her down and she spun around to find Happy, grinning like a maniac.

"Jesus, you scared me half to death," she exclaimed.

"How have you been baby girl? You certainly grew up well," Happy said with a smirk.

"Don't get any ideas Hap," Jax said as he joined them. He slipped an arm around Haley's shoulders and pulled her to him. Haley couldn't help but flush.

"I've been good, you add to your collection?"

"Of course," Happy said as he tugged up the front of his shirt. Haley rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"What are we going to do with you Happy," she teased.

"Love me," Happy growled as he stepped closer to her.

"Easy lover boy," Jax said as he pushed Happy back. Haley didn't miss the look that passed between the two of them.

"I'll see you later baby girl," Happy said before walking away.

"What was that about," Haley asked.

"What?"

"That look you just gave him, what was that?"

"Trust me, the last guy you want trying to get you in bed is Happy," Jax replied.

"Who says I want any guy trying to get me in bed," Haley shot back as she stepped away from him. "I don't belong to anyone Jackson Teller. Remember that."

Haley strode away from him, making her way to the bar. Juice immediately stepped up next to her. Jax clenched his fists as he watched Haley throw back a shot with him. She was right, she didn't belong to anyone, but in a way she had always been his.

"Leave it alone brother," Opie warned as he slapped a hand on Jax's shoulder. "The last thing either of you need is to fall into bed together. Let her deal with her shit. Give her some time."

Taylor Swift- Treacherous


	4. Just Like A Star

**AN: Thanks to shika93, Legolas' Girl 31, HermioneandMarcus, kceeluv, musicluver246, Cappiesgirl23, PrisonBreakfan26, mandy-chick00, and GeorgieGirl75 for the review so far! You guys have been awesome! In celebration of the new season here's a new chapter. I haven't gotten to watch it yet because I haven't finished season 5, but I heard it was amazing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

_Only to love you_

A few days later, Haley burst out laughing as she shoved Jax away from her car. He'd convinced her that they should wash it, but it hadn't taken long for it to turn into an all out fight. She'd been back a week and she'd been stuck with someone from the club all hours of the day and night. Usually, it was Jax, which was what led to the car washing.

Jax sprayed her with the hose and she screamed as she ran at him. Haley hit him over the head with a sponge, laughing as the soap ran down his face. Jax yanked the sponge out of her hands and tossed it aside. Haley yelped as Jax wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He held the hose over her head and let run down her face. Haley grabbed the end of the hose and sprayed Jax in the face with it. She twisted in his arms, her back pressing against his chest.

"What are you two doing," Piney demanded as he climbed out of his truck.

Haley and Jax froze and stared up at him. Haley glanced down and noticed the way her shirt was clinging to her body. She knew Jax wasn't any better.

"Washing her car, what are you doing," Jax shot back with a smirk.

"You're wastin water dipshits," Piney snapped before going inside the house.

"We're almost done," Haley said quickly. She pulled away from Jax, wincing slightly. She took the hose from Jax and finished rinsing the car off. Jax watched her for a moment before beginning to dry the car.

Another car pulled up and Jax let out a groan. Haley glanced up and saw Gemma climbing out. Jax and Haley exchanged a glance as she came toward them.

"What are you two up to," Gemma asked.

"Just washin the car ma," Jax said with a shrug.

"That all you doin?"

"Yep, that's it," Haley said as she shut the water off.

"Good, because we are going shopping."

"Ma, I don't want to go shopping," Jax whined.

"Not you shithead, Haley and I!"

Haley laughed at them and rolled her eyes. "Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up. This guy doesn't know how to wash a car without turning it into a wet t-shirt contest."

"We both know who won that baby," Jax teased as he motioned to his soaking wet shirt.

"In your dreams blondie," Haley said as she tugged off the dark t-shirt that Jax had loaned her. She smirked at him as he stared open mouthed at her now see through tank top. Gemma couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as Haley sauntered inside.

"You be careful with that one baby," Gemma warned.

"You worried about what will happen?"

"I'm worried about you breaking her heart. She's a good girl Jackson, you hurt her and Piney will kill you. No one will be able to save you from him. Opie will probably be right behind him if you do."

"I know, but you worry too much. Nothin going on."

"She just pulled off your t-shirt, she's been with you all day, everyday since she got back."

"Hey, Clay was the one that sad he wanted someone to watch her! I don't have anything else to do," Jax replied.

"You have a job Jax, or did you forget that?"

"Come on Ma, you love Haley. You said she's the daughter you never got. You really upset that we're spending time together? Or is this about something else?"

"Jax, she's been through a lot. Just be careful with her, that's all I'm sayin baby. She's... she's got a lot on her plate, and you, baby, you are enough to take up three plates all by yourself. You don't come alone, you come with the club, and me, and all of the bullshit that comes along with it. All I'm sayin is to be careful with her. Give her some time."

"Ma, I hear ya, I do. Nothin is going on, I swear," Jax assured her. "You worry too much."

"I have to worry about you, no one else does."

Haley bounded out the door, a grin on her face. "What are you two talking about out here," she asked as she joined them.

"Nothin," Jax said with a shrug. "I'll see you later."

Jax pressed a kiss to Haley's forehead before going over to his bike. Gemma jerked her head at Haley and they headed over to her car.

"What were you two really talking about," Haley asked once they were in.

"You, of course, what did you think," Gemma asked.

...

Several stores later, Gemma helped Haley load the bags in the trunk of her car. They climbed back in the car and Haley shot a look at Gemma. "So, we've talked about the club, you and Clay, my dad, Opie, Donna and Ellie. We've even talked about the weather and my mom leaving me a house. I have a feeling none of that is what you really want to talk about."

"You always were a bright girl," Gemma said with a grin.

"This is about Jax."

"You hear that Tara left him?"

"I heard bits and pieces, Opie filled me in on some of it. I don't know the whole story."

"She tried to get him to leave, she wanted him to go to Chicago with her. She was going to medical school. She wanted him to turn his back on his entire life, on everything that he is, and go with her. He couldn't, he wouldn't. So she left, without so much as a goodbye, and it almost killed him. I thought he was going to drink himself to death, between that the weed and the pussy, I had no idea what to do with him," Jemma explained.

"How'd he pull out of it? He seems fine now," Haley asked.

"I don't know baby girl. He went on a walkabout, said he needed to clear his head. He was gone for two weeks. No one heard anything from him, not even Opie. When he came back, all he would tell me was that he saw an angel. I found this, a few weeks later, in his room."

Gemma handed Haley a creased piece of paper. It had been folded up several times, the edges worn. Haley carefully unfolded it, a soft gasp escaping when she saw what it was. It was a program from her dance recital a year and a half ago. She'd been selected to perform her solo at the winter showcase.

"He was there?"

"You were the angel baby girl."

"Why didn't he tell me? He hasn't said anything to me about it."

"I don't think he will darlin', Jax isn't one to talk about his feelings. Whatever that was, whatever you did, you saved him."

"I had no idea he was even there. I... danced, that was it Gemma. I was picked to perform a solo, I was in a few other numbers, but all I did was dance."

"All I know darlin' is when he left he was going to pieces, and when he came back, it was like everything was right again," Gemma replied. "I'm not sayin this to you, so you'll jump in bed with my son. God knows, that is the last thing you need right now. All I'm sayin, is that boy, that boy cares about you baby girl, more than you know. If he's tryin to be there, let him."

Haley nodded before meeting Gemma's gaze. "You sure you won't hate me as much as you hated Tara."

"Please, you and that little tart have nothing in common. I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her, and I probably couldn't pick her up."

**Just like a star- Corrine Bailey Rae**


	5. Come Round Soon

**Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, gillyhelbee, Legolas' Girl 31, and shika93 for the reviews! I don't own SOA!**

Chapter 5 Come Round Soon

_I could use another cigarette_

_But don't worry daddy, I'm not addicted yet_

_One too many drinks tonight_

_And I miss you like you were mine_

_Your stormy words have barely broken_

_You sound like thunder though you've barely spoken_

_Oh it looks like rain tonight_

_Thank god cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right_

_He's taken, leaving, and I keep beliving_

_He's gonna come round soon_

_Til I see him again_

_Stayin, leaving, but it won't be decieving_

_He's gonna come round soon_

Haley wandered through the house checking out the work the club had done. She hummed beneath her breath as she pushed open the door to the spare bedroom. She gasped when she saw it. She had no idea the guys were doing this for her.

One wall was entirely mirrors, there was a barre on the other wall. The floor was shiny, polished wood. She slowly walked further into the room as she looked around. She stretched for a moment before she began to dance. The rest of the world dropped away as she moved.

She finished the solo and was standing in the middle of the room swaying for a moment. Her eyes were closed and she gasped when someone put their hands on her waist. Her eyes snapped open and she found Jax standing behind her.

"I had no idea you guys were doing this, thank you," she whispered. She twisted in his arms and hugged him. "You have no idea what this means to me Jax."

"We wanted to surprise you," Jax replied as he hugged her back.

Haley pulled back from him slightly and kissed him on the cheek. They stared at one another for a moment, Jax grinned at her brightly.

"I haven't seen that smile in awhile," she murmured.

"I liked that... dance? That what you call it," Jax asked.

Haley laughed softly and nodded. "Well it was one of my solos, but yeah, you can call it a dance."

"I liked it. You are really good."

"I've got an interview tomorrow at the local dance studio, I need a way to earn a living now that I'm back."

"So you're going to teach rugrats to dance?"

"What else am I going to do? Not like I can fix a car like you," Haley teased.

"You know that the club will take care of you if you need it," Jax replied.

"I know, but I need to earn my own way."

Jax wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped her into a dip. Haley laughed as Jax pulled her back up to her feet. She leaned into him for a moment, their lips inches apart.

"What are you two doing in here? I thought this was a surprise," Opie asked from the doorway. Haley moved away from Jax and turned to hug her brother.

"It was a surprise, I love it! Thank you big brother," she said with a grin.

"Don't thank me, it was all Jax's idea. He was the one that made it happen."

Haley shot a look at him before stepping away from her brother. Her cell phone rang in her pocket and she dug it out without looking at the caller id. "Hello," she said brightly.

"Haley, how are you?"

Haley gasped, the phone dropping from her hand. She stared down at it a look of shock on her face. "Its him," she whispered as she looked up and met Jax's gaze. "Jax, its him."

Opie grabbed the phone off the floor and pressed it to his ear. "He hung up."

Jax crossed to her in two steps and pulled her into his arms. "We will take care of it," Jax assured her. "Get the phone to Juice, maybe he can track the call, tell us where it came from."

Haley rested her forehead against his shoulder. Her hands clutched at his cut as he pulled her closer. "He's coming here, he'll come after me."

"We're not going to let him touch you."

"We should get to the clubhouse," Opie said from behind them.

"All right, come on," Jax said as he took her hand. She rode with him back to the clubhouse and he slipped an arm around her shoulders as soon as they were off the bike. Haley leaned into him as he guided her into the clubhouse. She immediately rushed over to Piney.

"Its ok baby girl, we'll take care of it."

Her phone began ringing again and she stiffened. She slowly turned to find Juice holding her phone. She jerked it out of his hand. "Hello?"

"There you are, I knew you couldn't stay away for long."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You, Haley, I want you to come home, where you belong."

"I'm not coming back there, I won't come back there," she spat. Opie but a hand on her shoulder and tried to take the phone from her. Haley twisted away from him and dodged around Jax. "Listen to me you piece of shit, I know what you did. Its only a matter of time before everyone else does. You aren't going to get away with it, any of it!"

Jax wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back as Opie wrestled the phone out of her hand. He tossed the phone to Juice, who began typing away on his computer. Haley sagged against Jax.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish," Opie shouted.

"I'm not going to let that piece of shit get away with this Ope! He had my mother killed! He raped me, and now he thinks he can come here and do the same thing to me! I'm not going to let him do this to me," Haley shouted back. "I can't Opie, I can't!"

Haley bit down on her bottom lip and turned to Jax. She shook her head at him for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. Jax pulled her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're ok, I got you," he whispered into her hair. Jax pulled back when she let out a soft sob. He kept an arm around her shoulders as he guided her back toward the bedrooms. "Give us a few minutes. Find out where that call came from."

Jax carefully led her back to his room. He kicked the door shut behind them and made her sit on the bed. He knelt in front of her as she began to cry openly. She slid back on the bed and pulled him with her. Jax stood at the foot of the bed for a moment before joining her on the bed.

Jax laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. He tangled one hand in her hair and let the other rest atop of hers. Haley clung to his shirt like it was a lifeline.

"He's coming here, if he's not already," she whispered.

"I'm not going to let him touch you."

"Jax, you can't be with me every minute of the day."

"I can and I will be," he assured her.

"Jax," someone called through the door. "We got it!"

"Stay in here," Jax said as he climbed off the bed. He kissed the top of her head as he went to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jax followed Opie down the hallway and into church. They all gathered around the table and took their seats. "The number came from Lodi, he's close," Juice explained.

"So what do we do," Opie asked.

"We get her out of town, she'll be safe that way," Clay said as he leaned against the table. "Jax, Chibs, Bobby, you take her, I don't care where. Just get her out of town."

"She's not going to go," Opie said quickly. "She wants to go head to head with this guy. She won't back down."

"She doesn't have a choice, she stays here, she could end up dead," Piney shot back. "Just like her mother."

"Haley's not her mom, she's smart, she can handle this," Jax said.

"I don't care how smart she is, if this guy wants her dead there is no telling what he will do! As far as we are concerned, he had Jillian killed. We get her out of town, somewhere safe. Take her wherever she wants to go. If he's here, take her back to Chicago, let her pack up the house, get the rest of her stuff," Clay suggested.

"Maybe you should let me make this decision for myself, instead of voting on it," Haley snapped as she pushed the door open.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to wait in there," Jax cried.

"I don't have to do what you tell me!"

"You have to do what I tell you girl! You are leaving town with Jax, Chibs, and Bobby, they will look after you. They'll take you back to Chicago, you can sign the papers that you need to for your mom's will, close up the house, pack your stuff," Piney ordered. "Go pack a bag, you are leaving town."

"Dad, you can't do this! He won't make a move if he knows I'm not here! You can't get him without me here!"

"We'll find him, Juice can trace the call, you leave your phone here. We'll get you a prepaid. We'll setup someone in your place, the guys will come and go from the house, it will be awhile before he figures it out," Clay said. "This is the best way to keep you safe baby girl."

"I'm not leaving," Haley said firmly.

"Then I will hit you over the head and tie you to Jax's bike," Opie snapped. "You are leaving. End of discussion."

Haley stared at him for a moment before glancing at the rest of the guys. She shook her head at them before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She let out a scream of frustration as she strode out into the parking lot. She slammed her fist into the wall and let out a grunt of pain.

"You're going to break your hand doing that," Gemma warned from behind her.

"Did you hear what they are doing to me?"

"They are trying to keep you safe. Let them."

"Gemma," Haley whined. "He won't make a move if I'm not here."

"They aren't goin to use you as bait baby girl."

"They don't have a choice, its the only way this will work!"

"No, they will figure something out. They've dealt with this shit before, you let them handle this now," Gemma snapped. "You do what they tell you."

Haley heaved a sigh and shook her head. Opie came out of the club house and Gemma went back inside. "I don't want to go," she muttered.

"You don't have a choice, you are going back to Chicago with the guys. They will take care of you, handle whatever you need."

"Ope, I don't want to go back there."

"Only way to keep you safe."

"I know, I know, its just... so much shit went down there. I don't know if I can handle being in that house," Haley said softly.

"You'll be fine, you can handle it," Opie assured her. "You're leaving in a couple of hours. I'll take you back to the house, let you pack a bag. Chibs and Jax are taking their bikes, Bobby is driving the van, you can ride with him."

"Whatever," Haley said as he led her over to the truck. They climbed in and headed over to the house. Haley wandered inside and began throwing things in a duffle bag. The rest of the guys came to the house to get her. Piney hugged her before Clay came over to her.

"You do what they tell you," Clay warned her. "They are trying to look out for you, don't give them a hard time for it."

Piney handed her a prepaid. "You use this if you need anything. The club has your number, everyone is programmed in to it. You need anything, call us."

Haley hugged them both before turning to Opie. "Look after Donna and Ellie for me."

"Please be careful, do what Jax says."

"I will," Haley sighed. She leaned into him for a moment before stepping away. "Get him Opie, make him pay."

"We will baby girl, we will," he assured her.

Haley tossed her bag to Bobby before walking over to Jax. "I'm riding with you Blondie," she said as she slung her leg over his bike.

"Take a helmet," Piney shouted before tossing her one. She quickly buckled it under her chin, before wrapping her arms around Jax.

"Aren't you two sweet," Tig teased before kissing her on the cheek. "Take care of her Jax."

"I will," Jax said before nodding at Chibs. They all pulled out together, hitting the road for Chicago.


	6. Careful

**AN: Thanks to Guest and Legolas' Girl 31 for their reviews on chapter 5!**

Chapter 6

_Open your eyes_

_Like I opened mine_

_It's only the real world_

_A life you will never know_

_Shifting your weight _

_To throw off the pain_

_Well you can ignore it_

_But only for so long_

_You look like I did_

_You resist me just like this_

_You can't tell me to heal_

_And it hurts remembering_

_How it felt to shut down_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

They were a couple of hours outside Charming when it began to rain. Haley ducked her head against Jax's back but let him keep driving. She wrapped her arms around him tighter. Jax and Chibs pulled over at a gas station, stopping under the overhang. Haley went inside to use the bathroom.

"We should stop for the night," Bobby said from inside the van. "She's half asleep, she falls off, it will kill you both."

Chibs glanced over his shoulder, watching the inside of the station. Haley had just come out of the bathroom and was making her way to the front door. A man stepped in front of her, speaking to her.

"You should get in there," Chibs said as he nodded toward the door.

"Can't take her anywhere," Jax muttered before heading into the gas station. The man had a hand on her waist and was leaning toward her. Haley glanced up when the bell over the door rang. Her gaze immediately locked with Jax's and she sent him a pleading look.

"Baby, you ready to go," Jax asked as he stepped up next to her.

"I'm talking to her right now douche bag, back off," the man snapped. He pushed Jax slightly, but was too drunk to do much.

Jax lunged forward and shoved the guy back. "Don't touch me asshole, get your hands off my girl, before things get ugly."

Haley jerked away from the man and grabbed Jax's hand. "Let's go Jax, please," she pleaded.

"Yeah, listen to your little whore, wouldn't want you to get into trouble," the man called as they headed toward the door. Haley froze in her steps and Jax groaned.

"What did you call me," she demanded.

"A little whore," the man spat.

Haley grabbed the knife from Jax's waist and in one fluid movement threw it at the guy just barely missing the side of his face. She strode over to him and shoved him back, yanking the knife out of the wall as she did so and holding it to his throat.

"Say it again," she said menacingly. Jax was so shocked by her sudden change in demeanor he had no idea what to do. Bobby and Chibs burst through the door and rushed over to her. Chibs grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as Bobby got between her and the guy. Jax jumped into action and pulled the knife out of her hands and put it away.

"She can handle her own shit," he said to the man before striding out of the building. Chibs basically carried Haley over to the bikes.

"You want to tell us what that was about," Jax asked once Haley was back on her feet.

"I had it handled."

"I know that, where'd you learn to throw a knife like that?"

Haley glanced between them. "My mom taught me."

"Jillian Hamiliton taught you to throw a knife like that," Bobby asked.

"That's not all she taught me," Haley admitted with a shrug.

"Let's hope you don't have to show us the rest lassie," Chibs said before climbing on his bike. "There's a hotel a ways up, we can stop there for the night. Unless you want to find a bar and start a brawl?"

"I'm good," Haley said with a smirk.

"You're fucking crazy is what you are," Jax replied with a grin. "Get on."

...

By the time they got to the hotel, everyone but Bobby was soaked through. The rain had picked up and the temperature had dropped. Jax ran inside to get them rooms for the night. He tossed one key to Bobby and held on to the other one. Jax put an arm around Haley's shoulders and guided her to their room.

Jax pushed the door open and ushered her inside. She sat down on the foot of the bed and ran a hand through her damp hair. "I'm going to get our bags, I'll be back in a second," Jax said.

Haley simply nodded before he went out the door. She had no idea what had come over her at the gas station. Something had just snapped and she lashed out. She drug her hand down her face and sighed. She hadn't been lying when she said her mom had taught her to throw a knife. There was more to that story though, a lot more.

Jax dropped the bags on the floor, the thump causing Haley to jump. "You take the shower first, you've got to be freezing."

Haley nodded again before digging through her bag and pulling out some pajamas. "Hey Jax," she said as she turned to him. He glanced up at her meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry about before, at the gas station."

"Yeah, you want to tell me what that was about darlin?"

Haley shrugged slightly as she sat down next to him. "I just... snapped. I'm so sick of running scared Jax, of not being able to defend myself. My mom taught me how to do that, but I never thought I would have to use it. She knew that there was something up with my stepdad, but since I was away at school, she wasn't too worried about it. He never knew that she taught me stuff like that, throwing knives, shooting a gun, hell she even taught me how to start a house fire if I had too."

"You never thought that was weird?"

"Not any weirder than the way you grew up," Haley pointed out. Jax nodded seriously, she was right, he'd learned things like that too.

"Why'd she teach you all that?"

"She wanted me to be able to look after myself. I think she always knew something like this would happen. She used to say she didn't want me to have to have a man defend my honor, I should be able to do that myself."

"You know I would have handled that guy though, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but she's right, I should be able to handle that."

"Haley, some guys aren't going to back down like that guy did. Your step-dad obviously didn't."

Haley shook her head and stood up. "He drugged me Jax, I didn't have a chance," she said before she went into the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch," Jax muttered as he pulled out his cell. He immediately called Opie. "Hey man, I've got some info for you."

"Bobby already told Clay what she pulled at the gas station, what the hell was she thinking," Opie replied.

"I don't know man, but listen her step-dad, he drugged her, I mean she can obviously defend herself, that's how he got the drop on her."

"Jesus christ, she told you?"

"Yeah brother, I think this is worse than we thought. I mean we don't have the whole story, but whatever it is, did a number on her. She's a ticking time bomb," Jax warned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you're right. She refuses to talk about what happened."

"I mean, we're a bunch of dudes, we don't do feelings and shit, I don't blame her for not wanting to talk, maybe we should find a professional or something."

"She doesn't want the police involved. She talks to a professional they will report it," Opie warned.

"We've got to do something," Jax replied.

"We kill him, once she knows she's safe, maybe she'll let it go."

"All right man, I'll call you from Chicago."

"You going to see Tara while you are there?"

"I don't know, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but... I don't think I will. Old wounds you know?"

"I know what you mean brother. Watch her for me."

"Will do," Jax said before hanging up. He ran a hand down his face before flipping on the tv. His clothes were soaked from the rain so he stripped down to his boxers before going over to his bag. He dug around in it for a minute before pulling out some dry clothes. Jax shoved his boxers off and stepped out of them.

"Oh shit Jax, I'm sorry," Haley cried from behind him. Jax glanced over his shoulder, smirking at her as he did so. She was flushed bright red and staring at him open mouthed.

"Enjoying the view," he teased before pulling on clean boxers.

Haley rolled her eyes at him, drying her honey colored hair with the towel around her shoulders. "Its all yours," she said before sitting on the bed. "You have a side?"

"I sleep next to the door."

Haley glanced at the door before raising an eyebrow at him. "Any reason for that?"

"You want to defend us if someone breaks in, be my guest darlin."

"You're kidding right? Who the hell is going to break in? No one knows where we are!"

"Better safe than sorry," Jax said with a smirk.

"Go take your shower blondie," Haley said shaking her head at him. She slid back on the bed and pulled the covers down once Jax shut the door. She slipped between the sheets, curling up on her side. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

Careful by Paramore


	7. Flowers for a Ghost

**AN: Thanks to Violet201, Guest, and loveorpain for the reviews! Thanks to those of you who have followed and favorited as well! Thank you so much for all of the support.**

Chapter 7

Flowers for a ghost

_See my head aches from all this thinking_

_It feels like a ship_

_God, god knows I'm sinking_

_Wonder what you do and where it is you stay_

_These questions like a whirlwind_

_They carry me away_

_And I said, who will bring me flowers when its over_

_And who will give me comfort when its cold_

_And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in_

_And who will tell me how it ends, and how it all begins_

Jax wasn't sure what had woken him up. He glanced toward the clock and saw that it was only 3 am. He sighed as he sat up in the bed. Haley was laying on her back next to him, her head turned away. One of her hands was lying on the pillow next to her head, curled into a fist. The other was clutching the sheets tightly.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and carefully stood up. Haley shifted slightly, mumbling incoherently, but stayed asleep. Jax grabbed the knife off the nightstand, he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light. He leaned against the counter for a moment before using the bathroom.

After washing his hands, he splashed some cold water on his face. Jax stared at his reflection in the mirror, a sigh escaping his lips. Haley had been right about what she said, they hadn't seen one another in ten years. As much as she loved Opie, she hadn't been able to come to his wedding. She had no idea that they had all been at her graduation, she certainly didn't know that he'd been to some of her dance recitals.

Jax always made sure to keep that a secret. He didn't wear his cut, he didn't stay long after, he just wanted to see her. When he'd seen her at her graduation, there was something about her, she looked... he didn't know how to describe it. Nothing had ever looked that good to him before.

It wasn't just a physical attraction, she was a beautiful girl, but that wasn't it. He was drawn to her in a way that he had never been with Tara. He didn't know what made him go see her recital after Tara left. He had been going to pieces, he had no idea what to do with himself.

When he saw her on that stage, in that white dress, everything fell into place. When he watched her, everything made sense, everything was ok again. He'd planned on going to see her once she graduated from college. Then her mom died, and she had showed up on his doorstep basically. It made sense, it was like it was all meant to happen, and shit like that, it didn't happen to him. His dad, Thomas, Tara leaving him, good things didn't happen to him. He didn't deserve someone like Haley in his life, she deserved better than he could ever give her.

Jax sighed again and drug his hand throw his messy hair. He leaned against the counter again, when he heard a sharp cry come from the bedroom. It was followed by a thud and then a scream. Jax threw the door open and rushed out, knife in hand.

Haley was tangled with the sheets in a heap on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to get loose. Jax dropped the knife and moved over to her. He knelt behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Haley shrieked and jerked away from him.

"Whoa, its just me, its ok, calm down," Jax said as he shifted so she could see his face. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Jax," she whimpered as she stared at him. "I... I had a nightmare, and I woke up, and you... and I thought... and I... I'm sorry."

Jax pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. There was pounding on their door a second later. Haley stiffened and pressed her face into his chest. Jax grabbed the knife off the floor from where he'd dropped it.

"Jax! Open the door lad," Chibs shouted.

Jax let go of Haley and moved over to the door. He yanked it open and stepped outside, knowing Haley would be embarassed if Chibs and Bobby saw her like this. "We're fine, don't worry about it," Jax said quickly.

"We heard her scream! Is she ok," Bobby demanded.

"She's fine, she had a nightmare, I was in the bathroom, I guess she thought something happened to me. We're fine, I'll take care of it, go get some sleep," Jax replied.

"You sure," Chibs asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her, don't worry. Just don't say anything to her about it, it will embarass her."

"Whatever you say Jackie boy," Chibs replied. "Nice shorts by the way."

Jax rolled his eyes at Chibs before shoving him away. "Go back to bed you old pervert, nothing here for you," Jax replied with a grin.

"Taking care of her better not involve having sex with her Jax, Piney and Opie will kill you," Bobby warned.

"I have been warned," Jax said as he held his hands up in surrender. He waited until they were back in their room before going back inside.

Haley had untangled herself from the blankets and was spreading them back out on the bed. She finished as Jax locked the door and put his knife back on the nightstand. She sat down on the bed and drew her legs up to her chest.

"You want to tell me what happened," Jax asked gently.

Haley swallowed hard before meeting his gaze. "I keep having nightmares about it, everytime its the same, but its different too. I wasn't at my mom's this time, I was at the house she gave me. I came in and went into the kitchen, I was standing in front of the sink and someone grabbed me. They drug me back to the bedroom and threw me down on the bed. It was my step-dad."

Jax sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What happened next?"

"I... I got away from him, I was running down the hallway, I tripped over something and fell. I looked back to see what it was and... it... Jax... it was you. He had killed you, slit your throat, he was so angry, he killed you. You were laying on the floor, your eyes wide open, staring at me, and I was covered in your blood," Haley said before letting out a ragged sob.

"Hey, hey, I'm fine, I'm right here," Jax said as he pulled her closer wrapping both arms around her. "That asshole isn't going to hurt me, and we're not letting him anywhere near you."

"You don't understand Jax, he... he...," she broke down into sobs, unable to speak.

Jax held her until she stopped crying. She sniffled as she pulled away from him. He wiped some tears off her face as he met her gaze. "You aren't telling us something, I can tell. Whatever it is, its scaring you, you have to tell me Haley. We can't protect you if we don't know everything."

Haley bit her lip before meeting his gaze. "He... he has ties to the Chicago outfit Jax. I think they helped him kill my mom."

"Your step-dad is involved with the Chicago mafia?"

"Yeah, my mom told me about it a few weeks ago. She found out somehow, she didn't want us involved in that. I mean, the MC is one thing, but the Chicago outift, that's legendary shit Jax. She was planning for us to leave. We were going to come back to Charming, we knew we would need protection, but we hoped he wouldn't know where we had gone. She died though, before we could."

"What happened? After the funeral, what happened?"

"Jax," Haley said with a shake of her head.

"No, Haley, I need to know. This is serious, you have to tell me. You don't have to tell me about... all of it... just tell me what he said. We need to know what he knows."

"I... I got back to the house before he did. She'd only told me bits and pieces of what she suspected. She'd written me a letter though, and had given it to her lawyer. He gave it to me at the funeral. After I read it, I burned it, she had left me instructions on how to get away from him. It was the plan she'd outlined for us, but she was afraid that he was going to do something to her before we could leave," Haley explained. She rested her head on Jax's shoulder for a moment.

"He came in, he was drunk, I don't know how he got back to the house. He went into the kitchen, said he was going to fix himself another drink. He brought me one as well. I had no idea... I mean, I should have known... but I never thought he would drug me. When I came to, I was tied to a chair in the dining room. He wanted to know what she'd told me, he kept asking me about the papers. Where were the papers? I swear, I have no idea what he was talking about. My mom never said anything about any papers."

"What happened after that," Jax whispered. Haley met her gaze and gestured to her face and side.

"I couldn't tell him something I didn't know, he didn't believe me. You know what happened next. He kept drinking while he was beating me. Once he was done, he just, passed out. I managed to get out from under him. He'd broken the bottle and I used that to cut myself free. I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house. I didn't take anything with me, I didn't look back, I didn't even stop driving for more than a few minutes at a time."

"Jesus Haley, why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I was trying to protect the club, I didn't want to drag all of you into this. I hoped he wouldn't find me Jax. It was stupid, I should have told you guys."

"Is that everything? Is there anything else you can think of," Jax asked as he stared down at her.

"No, that's it I swear." Haley rested her head against his shoulder. Jax reached over and grabbed her legs, dragging them across his lap. He had both arms wrapped around her as she slid an arm to his neck. Her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. Jax pressed a kiss to the top of her head, he could feel her breathing getting steadier and deeper.

Haley's hand dropped from his hair onto his shoulder. Jax glanced down to find her asleep against his chest. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. He carefully shifted them down so they were both on the mattress. Haley curled into his side, one of her legs dropping between his. Her head came to rest at his collarbone, one of her hands on his heart.

Jax tilted his head so his cheek was resting against the top of her head. He drew in a deep breath as he took her hand in his. He let the sound of her steady breathing loll him to sleep.


	8. Falling

**Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, loveorpain, and Legolas' Girl 31 for the reviews! I have actually already finished writing this story and started on the next one. This will be part of a trilogy, the third one will pick up with the show. I've also started working on a Juice and Chibs love triangle story, which will also follow the show. **

Chapter 8

Falling

_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking_

_cause I've been holding your hand_

_haven't you noticed me drifting_

_let me tell you I am_

_Tell me its nothing_

_try to convince me_

_that I'm not drowing_

_oh let me tell you I am_

A knock at the door was meant to wake them, but somehow they slept right through it. Chibs heaved a sigh as he tried to peer around the curtains on the window. He shook his head when he caught a glimpse of two sets of feet, obviously tangled together, at the foot of the bed.

"I warned him not ta do it," he muttered under his breath. "Jacky boy never listens."

"Never listens to what," Bobby asked as he joined him.

"They're in there together," Chibs said as he gestured to the door.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point of them sharing a room."

"No, I mean, in bed together!"

"There's only one bed!"

"I mean together," Chibs cried with a series of wild hand gestures.

"Oh, oh shit. I'll go get a room key."

"Do that," Chibs snapped as he turned back to the door. He pounded on it again, watching the feet shift ever so slightly. He heaved a sigh and rested his head on the door. "Jesus Jackie boy, always thinkin with ya little head instead of ya big one."

Bobby came back after a few minutes with a room key. "They still asleep?"

"Apparently they wore themselves out last night," Chibs said as Bobby unlocked the door. They stepped inside and sunlight flooded the room.

"Oh, thank you god," Bobby muttered when he saw Haley was wearing pajamas. The sheets were much too neat for them to have had sex.

"Hey, you two plannin ta sleep all day," Chibs shouted.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she screamed as she sat up. Jax jerked awake and pushed her behind him as he grabbed his knife.

"Really," Bobby asked as he shook his head at them. Haley glanced over Jax's shoulder and realized who it was.

"Jesus christ, what the hell are you two doing in here," she demanded.

"Seriously, a knock would have done the trick," Jax added.

"We knocked, for about ten minutes boyo," Chibs snapped.

Haley and Jax exchanged a glance before smiling apologetically at them. "We'll be ready in a few minutes," Jax assured them.

Chibs and Bobby left the room, shaking their heads as they went. Haley met Jax's gaze and let out a soft giggle once the door was shut.

"I guess we're both pretty heavy sleepers," Jax teased.

"You do make an excellent pillow."

"Yeah, yeah, get dressed sleeping beauty, we've got a long way to go."

...

The rest of the trip to Chicago went easily. Haley didn't have anymore nightmares, she and Jax kept their distance from one another. They still shared a bed, ending up tangled together before they woke up.

They pulled up in front of her house and Haley stared up at it from inside the van. Jax and Chibs climbed off their bikes and waited for her to join them. Bobby and Haley climbed out of the van, slowly making their way toward the house. Haley climbed the stairs on the porch and unlocked the door.

Haley stepped inside first, pausing in the doorway. Jax put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She took a few steps forward and let the rest of the guys in the house.

"Check it out," Jax ordered. Bobby and Chibs went around them and began searching the house. Haley took a few steps forward, glancing around as she did so.

"Its all still here," she muttered. "I thought he would have gutted it."

"Probably hasn't had time," Jax commented.

Haley turned and went up the stairs. Jax trailed behind her as she went. She paused outside a door and pushed it open. She stepped inside, freezing when her gaze landed on the wall. "Oh my god," she gasped.

On the wall, there was large picture of her, she was on top of the dining room table, everything on display. She darted forward and grabbed the picture. She ripped it off the wall, shredding it to pieces. "He took pictures," she said as she looked at Jax her entire body shaking. "Jax, he took pictures."

Jax moved forward and caught her as her legs gave out. She fell into his chest, her hands clutching at his cut. Jax lowered them down to the floor, holding her tight to his chest.

"Jackie, you should come see this," Chibs shouted up the stairs.

"Gimme a minute," Jax shouted back. He lifted Haley off the floor and carried her out into the hallway. He set her on the floor, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll be right back. Stay right here. Please?"

Haley nodded silently, her hands covering her face. She drew in a ragged breath, as she drew her knees up to her chest. Jax stared at her for a moment, before rising to his feet. He jogged down the stairs.

"Where are you," Jax called.

"In here," Bobby replied.

Jax entered the dining room, his eyes widening in shock. The entire room was covered in pictures of Haley. "Holy shit," Jax said under his breath. "There was one upstairs in her room too."

"That fucking bastard," Chibs said lowly. "Who the hell does this?"

"A very sick man," Bobby replied.

"Get em down, all of em. Don't say a word to her about it. See if you can find a camera, anything that he might have used. Check the tvs too, there might be video," Jax ordered. "Jesus, this is bad."

"Take care of her, we'll hand this," Bobby replied.

Jax nodded before going back up the stairs. He found her still sitting on the floor in the hallway. She glanced up at him, tears running down her face.

"I'm gonna make sure there aren't anymore in there. Wait out here," Jax said gently.

"There were more downstairs weren't there?"

"No, its fine, they found some blood on the floor. They're cleaning it up."

"Jax," Haley said as she grabbed his arm. "Don't lie to me."

Jax knelt in front of her and put his hands on either side of her face. "Baby girl, don't do this. Just let me check your room."

Haley stared at him for a moment before nodding. Jax rose to his feet and went in her room. He checked everything, the picture frames, the walls, the closet, the bathroom. There weren't anymore pictures. Jax heaved a sigh of relief and went back into the hallway.

"All clear," he said as he offered her a hand. He pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and ushering her into the room. She went over to the bed and sat down. She ran a hand through her hair before meeting Jax's gaze.

"Why would he do this? What does he get from this?"

"I don't know baby girl, he's a sick fucking bastard."

Haley ran a hand down her face and heaved a sigh. She fell back against the bed, her eyes shutting tightly. Jax went over to the wall and flipped the light off. He sat down next to her, sliding his cut off his shoulders. He placed it on the floor next to his feet and toed off his sneakers. He tugged Haley's shoes off and set them next to his.

Jax slid back on the bed, settling against the pillows. "Come 'ere."

Haley glanced up at him before moving up to lay next to him. Jax slipped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. Jax let his chin rest against the top of her head. His fingers brushed through her hair as he held her.

"We're going to take care of this. No one is going to see the pictures."

Haley nodded slowly, her cheek rubbing against the soft material of his worn t-shirt. He wasn't sure how long they laid there, but eventually Haley fell asleep. After awhile, Chibs appeared in the doorway and motioned for Jax to come with him. He slid away from Haley and trailed after him.

"We got em all down. Checked everywhere, no camera, no tapes, nothing," Chibs explained.

"We burned them, she won't know," Bobby assured him.

"She already knows. I told her not to worry about it. We have to find the originals."

"We find him, we find the originals," Bobby suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jax replied. "All right, lets give her the night. In the morning, we'll pack up the stuff she wants and get out of here. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can end this."

Chibs and Bobby nodded before going into the kitchen. Jax went back upstairs and found Haley sitting in the floor in front of her dresser. She was folding her clothes into a suitcase. Jax watched her for a moment before going to her closet and doing the same.

"You don't have to do that, I can do it," Haley told him.

"You have a lot of clothes, it will be faster if I help you."

"You'll get tired of helping me soon." Jax knew what she meant when she said it. He was going to get tired of taking care of her. He would get tired of being the one she leaned on. She knew what kind of guy he was, the type of guy he'd grown into. He didn't make promises to women. He couldn't keep them, no matter what his intentions were.

"Never," Jax said as he shot her a reassuring grin.


	9. Raise Hell

**Thanks to Legolas' Girl 31 and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews on the last chapter! Thanks to everyone else who followed and favorited! This chapter is kind of short, but I'll try to put up another one tomorrow for you guys. I've already started the sequel to this one, and I am really excited about it. Would you guys like it if I made a youtube playlist of all the songs I'm using for the story? I don't know how into it everyone is, but a lot of this story has been inspired by various songs so I carried it over into every chapter. Let me know what you guys think!**

Chapter 9

_Raise Hell_

_I found myself an omen and tattoed on a sign_

_I set my mind wandering and I walk a broken line_

_You have a mind to keep me quiet_

_And although you can try_

_Better men have hit their knees_

_And bigger men have died_

_I'm gonna raise, raise hell_

_There's a story no one tells_

_You gotta raise, raise hell_

_Go on and ring that bell_

The next morning Bobby and Chibs left to get boxes. Haley was in the kitchen, Jax was in the living room packing some things up. "Hey, you want some more coffee," Haley called to him.

"Sure," Jax called back. There was a knock at the front door and Jax rose to go get it. At the same moment, the backdoor was kicked in. Haley screamed in shock, dropping the pot of coffee on the counter. The front door was kicked in as well, but Jax was already running to the kitchen. Several men in streamed into the house.

Jax grabbed Haley and pulled her behind him, backing her toward the back hallway. Haley was clutching Jax's hand, her other pressed against the flat of his back. Jax glanced at the men figuring there was only one group they could be, the Chicago outfit.

"She doesn't know anything," Jax said tersely.

"We just want to ask her a few questions."

"I don't know anything, I can't tell you anything," Haley replied.

Two of the men grabbed Jax and yanked him away from Haley. Another man grabbed her arm to keep her from going to him. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," the man said as he took Jax's gun and knife. "You can answer my questions and we won't hurt you or him. Or you can refuse and we can start hurting you both."

"What do you want to know," Haley said softly.

"Where is your stepfather?"

"Last we heard in Lodi, its near Charming, California."

"That where you're from?"

"Yes, I was born there, my father and brother are still there."

"And they are part of SAMCRO?"

"What does that have to do with this," Jax demanded. One of the men punched Jax and he spit blood onto the floor.

"Answer the question miss."

"Yes, they are part of the MC, they are harley enthusiats," Haley replied, feeding them the line they fed everyone.

"I'm sure they are, your step-father, he was after something. Do you know what it was?"

"Papers."

"Do you know what was in the papers?"

"She doesn't know jack shit so just let us go," Jax snapped. A man hit him again and Haley cried out as she struggled against the man holding her arm.

"I would shut up if I were you, little biker boy," the man asking the questions snapped.

"He's right, I don't know anything about the papers," Haley cried.

"Your mother, what did she tell you about us?"

"She didn't know anything," Haley replied. The man holding her arm shoved her away and pulled out his gun, pointing it at her head.

"Hey," Jax shouted as he struggled against the men holding him. Haley stared at the man a look of defiance on her face.

"Maybe this would be more effective elsewhere," the man said before pointing the gun at Jax. "Tell me what she knew."

"I don't know," Haley cried frantically.

"Do you want me to shoot your little biker boy, tell me what you know!"

"Nothing, I don't know anything, she never told me anything about the organization!"

"I don't believe you," he snapped. Haley lunged forward, her body slamming into Jax's. He caught her as they both fell to the ground. The gun went off, just barely missing them both.

"Enough of this," another man shouted. "This is not how we handle things. All of you out!"

Everyone seemed to freeze before moving to do what he said. Jax sat up slightly, shifting Haley off his chest. The man that had shouted helped her to her feet, before offering a hand to Jax.

"My apologies, my name is Joseph and this is not how I wanted this meeting to go. Are you both all right," he asked.

"We'll live," Jax replied.

"May I have a seat Miss. Winston?"

Haley glanced at Jax for a moment. "Sure."

The man sat down in an arm chair and placed a large envelope on the table. "These were sent to us a week and a half ago. They were taken the night of your mother's funeral."

Haley snatched the envelope up and opened, sliding out a few of the prints. She gasped and shoved them back inside. "Did you... look at these?"

"I am the only one that saw them, I am sorry that you had to go through that."

"I don't understand what you are doing here. I don't know anything."

"Your mother, she was a friend of the outfit. She helped us on a few occasions. It was for protection, you see some of the men that she put away during her career, they are very vindictive. We offered her protection and on occasion she would help us on a legal matter," Joesph explained. "She was never involved in any illegal activity. Your step-father though, was collecting information on us, he was going to turn it over to the feds. We couldn't have that. Your mother found the information and brought it to me."

"My mother worked for you," Haley asked.

"Yes, she was a very impressive woman, you look so much like her," Joseph replied. "She feared for your safety, your step-father, she told me that he... he was becoming violent toward her, and toward you. She feared that he would hurt you both. She brought me the information and in exchange we were going to help her get away from him. The plan was for both of you to go to Charming. We knew that the MC would protect you, and we planned to compensate both them and your mother for the risk and involvement."

"But she was killed before that could happen," Haley surmised.

"Yes, the same night she brought us the information, she was killed. We have discovered that one of our... associates was working with your step-father. They were collecting the information together. We have dealt with him, your step-father is another matter though."

"He thinks Haley has the information, he's not going to stop until he kills her, like he killed her mother," Jax advised.

"It was our associate that did it, he tampered with her car," Joseph explained. "As I said, he's been dealt with."

"What do you want me to do," Haley asked.

"I want you to go back to Charming. We were going to pay your mother for her trouble, you will recieve the money. Our lawyer was also handling your mother's estate. Everything is yours now. Anything you need help with, we are more than happy to provide. We want to pay SAMCRO to deal with your step-father. We are placing a bounty on his head."

"Do you realize what kind of heat this is going to put on us," Jax demanded.

"You will be well paid for the risk," Joseph assured him.

Jax exchanged a glance with Haley. "We would have to put it to a vote."

"Certainly, I understand. We can offer you protection while you are in town, I can have people help pack up the house, whatever you need," Joseph replied.

"Thank you," Haley said softly. "We'll leave as soon as we are done packing things up."

"I'll have the lawyer bring by the paperwork, there are a few things that need to be signed."

"We'll let you know about the vote," Jax replied.

"Please do," Joseph said. "If there is anything, anything at all that we can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Haley said as she stood up and shook his hand. He handed her his card so they could keep in touch. As she walked him to the door, shouting erupted outside. She flung the door open to find Chibs and Bobby outside with the van, waving guns around and shouting bloody murder. "Jax!"

"Hey, calm down guys," Jax yelled as he rushed out to him.

"He cares a great deal for you," Joseph said as he watched Jax speak with Chibs and Bobby.

"We grew up together, he's like my big brother."

"I don't think he sees it that way angel. Have a good day."

Haley stared after him as he left. The men all loaded into various cars and headed out. Chibs and Bobby lugged the boxes into the house and Jax came in behind them. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok? What the hell were you thinking throwing yourself in front of that gun?"

"That your mom would kill me if I let you get shot," Haley replied.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Jax replied. "You know your dad would kill me if you got shot?"

"Obviously, neither of us is very good with self-preservation."

"A fact which your parents will never forgive me for," Chibs snapped.

"Sorry Scottie," Haley said with a grin before kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't call me that," Chibs complained before leaving the room. "We should start packing."

"Yeah, yeah," Jax said before following after him. He shot a look back at Haley to make sure she was ok. She nodded at him before following them into the living room, to help them get started.

Song: Raise Hell by Brandi Carlyle


	10. Mama Who Bore Me

**Thanks to go4itgirl, Legolas' Girl 31, Cappiesgirl23, and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited as well!**

Chapter 10

Mama who bore me

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_no way to handle things_

_who made me so sad_

_mama the weeping _

_mama the angels_

_no sleep in heaven or bethlehem_

Haley slid the last box into the van as another car pulled up. Jax reached behind him, his hand going for his gun. Haley touched his arm and shook her head at him. She went down to the car, hugging the man that got out.

"How have you been darling?"

"I've been better."

"I heard about what happened, I'm sorry they chose to handle it that way."

"Yeah well, what can you do with the outift," Haley replied with a shrug.

"Who's this," Jax asked as he joined them.

"Jax, this is our lawyer, Branden, this is Jax."

"Good to meet you Jax," Branden said politely.

"You too," Jax said as he shook the hand offered.

"I brought by the paper work, Joseph wanted to make sure everything was signed before you left. When are you leaving?"

"We leave in the morning. Why don't you come in? We can do this in there," Haley suggested. She led the way inside and they sat down in the living room. Jax joined Chibs and Bobby in the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"So what do you think about this Jax," Bobby asked.

"I don't know man, I mean we aren't exactly guns for hire."

"You're going ta be the VP one day Jackie boy, you've got ta start thinking about things like this," Chibs pointed out.

"I know, I don't have a problem with this one, we all know what he did to her. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. He had a hand in killing her mom, I say we do it. I don't want to set this kind of precedent though. We don't kill for money."

"True, but this asshole deserves it," Bobby replied.

"That's the truth," Chibs replied.

Haley appeared in the doorway, and smiled at them. "Branden has something for you guys."

Jax nodded before following her back into the living room. He sat down next to her on the sofa, draping his arm around her shoulders. Chibs and Bobby stood behind them, their arms crossed in suspicion.

Branden pulled an envelope out of his briefcase and passed it to Jax. "This is part of the payment, you'll recieve the rest when the job is done. We are aware that you need to vote on this, consider this payment for protecting Haley thus far."

Jax opened the envelope and counted the money. He handed it to Bobby, who let out a low whistle. Jax ran his hand down his face before nodding. "We'll accept the payment, not for them, but for her."

"Jax," Haley said softly as she turned to look at him. He shook his head at her as he shook Branden's hand.

"We appreciate it," Jax said quickly. "We'll let you two finish up."

Haley silently nodded before shifting to let him pass her. She watched him walk into the kitchen before returning her attention to Branden. "What else do I need to do?"

"Haley, there is one more thing that your mother wanted you to have," Branden said as he placed a box on the coffee table.

Haley reached out and opened the box. She pressed her hand to her mouth, and shook her head at him. "No, I don't... I don't want it."

"Haley, she wanted you to have this, to keep yourself safe. I know she taught you how to," Branden started to say but she cut him off.

"No, she's been lying to me! She made all these plans and taught me all this shit, and why? Why? So I could... so I could get beaten and raped by my step-father. So I could go half way across the country to people I hadn't seen in ten years, just to get thrown back into this shit. She worked for the mafia! She put me in danger! She got herself killed and... now she's giving me a gun from beyond the grave?! Do you have any idea how fucked up all of this is," Haley shouted.

Branden rose from his seat and put a hand on her shoulder. Haley pushed him away as she stood up. She shook her head at him before darting up the stairs to her room. Once the door slammed, Jax came out of the kitchen.

"I think you should go," Jax said before starting up the stairs after her. He didn't wait to see if the lawyer listened. He didn't really care. All he knew, was that Haley needed someone right now, and he was kind of all she had. Jax knocked on the door before pushing it open.

Haley was sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, her head buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Jax shut the door behind himself before sitting down next to her. He didn't know what else to do, so he rubbed circles on her back. It had always worked when she was a kid.

"I feel like I never knew her at all, she left me a gun Jax! A fucking gun! She knew I would have to use it! She knew what kind of danger she was putting me in and yet she did it anyway! I mean who does that? Who does that to their child? She took me from Charming to get me away from that life and now... now I find out she was involved in something that is so much worse. It got her killed!"

"I know baby girl, I know."

"I don't understand Jax," Haley sobbed. "How could she do this to me?"

Jax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He fumbled for words, but he had a feeling it didn't matter what he said, none of it was going to make this better for her. Nothing could make this right.

"I'm sorry, I just... I need to be alone right now, I can't... I don't... please," Haley spluttered through her tears.

"Yeah, ok baby girl, whatever you want," Jax replied. He slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Haley nodded as he left the room. She waited until the door was closed before she laid on the floor and burst into the sobs. She laid there for awhile, until she could control her tears. She pushed herself off the floor and slowly made her way down the hallway. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She closed it behind herself and moved a few steps into the room.

Haley sighed as she glanced around, it still smelled like her mother. She ran a hand through her hair as she went into the closet. When she was little, she would sit on the floor of her mother's closet and pretend she was somewhere else. Haley sat on the floor and slib back against the wall. She drew her knees into her chest, resting her chin on a knee.

"I wish you had told me, I wish I had known. I feel like I didn't know you at all," Haley whispered. "You spent all that time teaching me how to use a gun and protect myself. When it came right down to it, I couldn't even do it. I couldn't protect myself."

She sighed as she reached up and pulled down a sweater. She slid it on before leaning back against the wall. "You lied to me, you kept things from me. You never told me why we were going back to Charming. You kept me from Dad, Opie, and Jax. You took that from me. And I don't even understand why you did it. I just wish I knew why."


	11. Misguided Ghosts

**Thanks to go4itgirl, Legolas' Girl 31, and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited as well!**

Chapter 11

Misguided ghosts

_See I'm trying to find my place_

_but it might not be here where I feel safe_

_we all learn to make mistakes_

_and run from them, from them_

_with no direction_

_we'll run from them, from them_

_with no conviction_

_I'm just one of those ghosts traveling endlessly_

_don't need no roads in fact they follow me_

_and we just go in circles _

Jax went upstairs sometime later to see if Haley wanted some dinner. She wasn't in her room though. He glanced around the room in confusion before going down the hallway. He pushed open the door to her mom's room. He turned and found her asleep on the floor in the closet.

Jax shook his head as he went into the closet. He sat on the floor next to her, pulling her head onto his lap. He slowly drug his fingers through her hair, playing with her honey locks. She stirred slightly, rolling onto her back.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. Her face was puffy, she'd obviously been crying. Jax continued to play with her hair as she stared up at him.

"You ok," he asked.

"I've been better. I feel like I didn't know her at all."

"I felt the same way when my old man died. You think you know them, and when they die all this stuff comes out. You find out who they really were. Its hard, to realize that our parents are just people too. We spend so much time looking up to them, that we never realize that they can make mistakes too," Jax replied.

"She should have told me. I could have kept that secret."

"She was trying to protect you. She did what she thought was best."

"You don't believe that bullshit anymore than I do," Haley shot back.

"Well that's what people always say about parents. Its got to be right some of the times, right?"

Haley chuckled and shook her head at him. "What am I going to do now?"

"Go back to Charming, wait for us to get him, get yourself a job, move into your house."

"It all feels like a lie now though, like maybe this isn't what I should be doing. Maybe I should be somewhere else, doing something more."

"Haley, you can't leave yet, we can't protect you."

"I know, I won't do anything yet. I just... part of the reason I turned down that offer was because she told me I should. Maybe this is why she told me to, because she knew something like this would happen and I would have to go back to Charming to be safe."

"You know you come up with a lot of what ifs," Jax pointed out.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Accpet that this is fate and all of it was meant to happen this way."

"Or maybe I've allowed my fate to be manipulated, and this isn't the life I'm supposed to be leading."

"Whatever you say college girl," Jax said with a grin. "I think those philosophy classes are starting to show."

"Why didn't you go to college Jax?"

"Uh, because I got a GED and always knew what I was going to do with my life. I wanted a cut and bike since I was 5. I was born to sit at the head of that table, your brother on my left, and probably Chibs on my right. This is all I've ever known, why would I go to college?"

"Good point, your fate was set from birth."

"Here we go with fate again," Jax complained.

"All right, all right, no more about fate. I promise," Haley said as she held her hands up. She continued to stare up at him as he played with her hair.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"I always loved her closet. I used to hide in here when I was a kid. I was so mad at her for taking me out of Charming, away from Piney, Opie, even you. I would sit in here, and this is really embarassing to admit, but I would sit in here and talk to you guys, like you were actually here," Haley admitted. She flushed bright red as she glanced away from him.

"Really," Jax asked with a grin.

"Yeah, really. I would have a bad day, so I would come in here, sit in the floor and tell you about it."

"You always were a weird kid."

"Hey," Haley said indignantly. "I was awesome and you know it!"

"Yeah, awesomely weird."

Haley snorted at him and shook her head. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, for doing all of this for me. I... I would have lost it if you hadn't been here for all of this," Haley said softly.

"You'd do the same for me."

"Can you help me pack some of this stuff? I don't want to leave it all here," Haley asked.

"Sure, whatever you want."

...

Haley let out a yawn as she sat down on the foot of the bed. Her eyes drooped tiredly and she yawned again. Jax gave her shoulder a push and she wavered before falling back against the bed. She let out a sigh and shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable. Her shirt rode up slightly revealing her stomach.

Jax tilted his head slightly as he noticed something peeking out of the waist of her jeans. "When'd you get a tattoo," Jax asked in surprise.

Haley reached over and tugged her t-shirt down. "A few years ago," she muttered with a shake of her head.

Jax sat down on the bed next to her and reached for her shirt. Haley pushed his hand away and rolled over to sit up.

"Just show me," Jax complained.

"Its none of your business. You wouldn't get it," she replied as she checked the boxes they had packed. She pushed the shirt off her shoulder so another tattoo showed. Four stars littered the back of her shoulder. "I got one for each member of my family: me, my mom, my dad, and Opie."

"I had no idea you had tatts."

"Hey, I show you mine, you show me yours," Haley replied as she turned to look at him.

Jax smirked at her before he pushed his cut off his shoulders. He yanked his t-shirt over his head and turned so she could see the reaper on his back. She let out a soft laugh as she checked it out. She stepped around the boxes and skimmed her fingers over the the letters.

"Did it hurt?"

"What do you think," Jax asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Haley could see the goosebumps rising on his skin as she touched him. He was pratically twitching as her fingers skimmed over the letters on his lower back.

Jax turned slowly, catching her wrist to stop her. He stared down at her, a look in his eyes that she didn't recognize. He wrapped his arms around her, she rested her hands on his shoulders. Jax's hands bunched up her t-shirt, his fingers brushing against her sides. Haley bit her lip as she stared at him.

"Jax," she whispered as she stared at him. Her green eyes were wide, Jax could see so many different emotions swimming in them.

Jax moved one hand up and brushed some hair out of her face. He tucked it behind her ear as his gaze settled on her lips. "I'm going to kiss you if you don't stop me," he warned.

Haley returned his gaze, her lip coming from between her teeth. She swallowed hard and leaned into him. Her fingers slipped into his hair, tangling there. Jax pressed a kiss to her cheek, first one, then the other.

His thumb brushed over her bottom lip, before he cradled her face. He let his nose bump against hers as he shifted closer. His lips captured hers in a gentle kiss. It surprised Haley, it wasn't the type of kiss she'd expected from him. Jax pulled back after a moment and met her gaze.

Haley blinked several times before shifting back from him. She lowered her head, a sigh escaping from her lips. "Jax, this isn't what...," she trailed off.

"I get it," Jax said sharply as he stepped back from her. He snatched his shirt up and pulled it back on. "Don't worry about it."

"Jax, come on," Haley said as she grabbed his arm. "That's not what I meant."

"I get it, don't worry about it."

"Jax, please, don't be like this. That... that wasn't what I was expecting, I don't need," Haley started to say.

"Don't, Haley don't. You don't have to say anything, I get it, fate and all that shit. Don't worry about," Jax snapped.

"What are you talking about? This isn't about fate! I don't want to pretend like this didn't happen, I just need a minute to catch up Jax!"

"It was a kiss Haley! That was it, I didn't ask you to fuckin marry me! You're the one that started this game with the tatts. Don't play if you can't handle it," Jax shouted.

"I wasn't playing a game with you, Jax! Jesus, what kind of person do you think I am? I would never toy with you like that!"

"I guess we'll never know," Jax shot back before storming out of the room.

"Fuck you," Haley shouted after him. She rushed after him and shoved him from behind. "Just walk away, you thought you'd get an easy lay out of me, is that what you're so pissed about? You thought we'd drop down and do it right there? I'm sorry to disappoint you, jackass, but in case you haven't noticed I kind of have a lot going on in my life!"

"You think I don't know that," Jax cried as he rounded on her. "What have I been doing the past two weeks? What has all of this been about? You, Haley! Its always about you!"

"Please, I never asked you for this! You are the one that's been keeping tabs on me since I left! You think you know me because you know shit about me! You don't know me Jax! You saw me dance, you were at my graduation! That doesn't mean you fucking know me," Haley screamed. Bobby and Chibs came rushing up the stairs and got in between them.

"What the hell is goin on here," Chibs shouted.

"What are you talking about? I never saw you dance," Jax cried.

"Your mom found the program, you idiot! I know you were there! Why didn't you tell me," Haley demanded.

Jax stared at her a look of rage on his face. He took a step toward her, but Bobby pushed him back. Jax let out a ragged breath before storming down the stairs and out the front door. Haley jumped when the door slammed shut.

"Go with him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Chibs said. Bobby glanced between Chibs and Haley before going after Jax. "Now, lassie, you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Not really," Haley snapped.

"How about I make you some tea? Then you can tell me," Chibs offered.

"I'm good."

"That wasn't a suggestion, you can have tea, or you can have some whiskey, but either way you are going to tell me why you two were ready to tear each other apart."

"He thinks it didn't mean anything Chibs."

"What didn't mean anything?"

"He... he kissed me, and he thinks it didn't mean anything to me, that I regret it," Haley explained.

"Ah, whiskey it is then," Chibs said before throwing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her downstairs.


	12. Kiss Me Fool

**AN: Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, Legolas' Girl 31, and go4itgirl for their reviews! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited as well!**

Chapter 12

Kiss me fool

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me_

_Tell me what does it mean to be alone_

_can't you see me standing, staring out from a distance_

_hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_out of focus into me and you_

Haley sat down at the table in the kitchen as Chibs pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He found two glasses and sat them down before joining her. Chibs poured a little in each glass, studied them for a moment, then poured some more in both. Haley couldn't help but chuckle as she watched him. He sat back with a satisfied look before turning his attention to her.

"Now, tell me what the hell is going on with you two."

"Chibs, its not really any of your business."

"You two screaming about it while Bobby and I were downstairs kind of makes it our business."

"Chibs," Haley complained. She ran a hand through her hair before she reached for her glass. Chibs leaned across the table and pushed it out of her reach.

"You can have some when you tell me how it started."

Haley heaved a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "I have a tattoo, below my waist on the left side. He saw it, it sticks out of the top of my jeans. He tried to see it and I pulled by shirt down so he couldn't."

"Why can't he see it?"

"Its none of his business."

"Ah, so that started it."

"No, I showed him my other one. I have one on the back of my right shoulder, a star for each member of my family. I said 'I show you mine, you show me yours', so he pulled his shirt off and showed me the reaper on his back."

"One thing led to another, and he kissed you."

"Yep, and it scared me."

"Why?"

"Can I have my drink now," Haley asked.

"Yes," Chibs said as he slid it over to her. She quickly downed the drink and set it back on the table. Chibs shook his head at her before filling up the glass again.

"Thanks."

"So it scared you?"

"Yeah, it did. A lot. Its... its not that I don't care about him Chibs, I do. I just have so much going on right now. My mom, and my step-dad, and now all this shit with the outfit. I don't know what to do Chibs! I don't know how to feel, I feel like everything in my life has changed. We haven't seen one another in ten years, and suddenly... suddenly he's kissing me and wanting more than I can give him right now."

"Did you tell him that lass?"

"I didn't get a chance, he left."

"So you tell him."

"I don't think its that simple Chibs."

"Lass, I know a thing or two about Jackie boy. After Tara left, he blamed himself, he thought it was his fault. He's convinced that he doesn't deserve to be happy. Now here you are, the girl he's watched grow up from afar, everything he could ever want, and he thinks you don't want him too."

"I don't know if I do Chibs. I mean, I do, but its just too much right now."

"Talk to him," Chibs replied in a sing song tone.

"Oh its so easy Scottie, I'll just talk to Jackson Teller about my feelings and the direction of our friendship. It will be so awesome," Haley said sarcastically.

Chibs took a couple of sips of his whiskey before meeting her gaze. Haley downed her drink again and shook her head.

"Why did everything have to get so fucked up," Haley muttered. "Just when I thought everything was starting, it feels like its ending. I feel like I missed something, like I was standing still and my life, I missed it."

"You're only 22 lass, I don't think you've missed it."

Haley heaved a sigh as she dropped her head on top of the table. She let out a groan and peeked up at him. "That whiskey hit me hard," she muttered.

"I can see that," Chibs said with a grin. Haley let out a soft giggle, and grinned at him. "I think its time for bed lass."

"Can I have another?"

"You sure?"

Haley grinned at him as she nodded. "Just one more."

The front door opened and Bobby came in, pulling Jax with him. Jax stumbled slightly and Haley let out a snort. Jax looked up and met her gaze. Haley flinched back, grabbing the bottle and pouring more into her glass. She downed it in just a few gulps before looking over at Chibs.

Bobby got Jax over to the sofa and sat him down. Chibs turned to look at Bobby. "Let's give them a minute," Bobby suggested.

"All right," Chibs agreed. They went out the backdoor, both patting Haley on the shoulder as they went past.

Haley waited until the door was closed to go into the living room. She stood in the archway and stared at Jax for a moment before going over to sit across from him. "Can we talk," she asked softly.

"Nothing to talk about."

"There is something that I need to say to you."

"I'm not going to stop you if that's what you're worried about," Jax replied.

Haley stared at him for a long moment, gathering her courage. "Everything happened so fast, Jax. My entire life has changed and suddenly you were there, and you were kissing me. The boy that I was in love with as a little girl. When I was little, I always thought you'd be my first kiss. My mom took me away before any of that could happen though. I hated her for it, for months, I was furious with her. Now I've got you back, but I lost her. I lost my mother Jax, she's going to miss so much of my life."

Haley paused and looked down, running her fingers through her hair. "She's not going to be there when I get married, or when I have my first child. She'll never get to see me dance again. She'll never grow old or play with her grandkids. I'll never get to tell her I love her again. I care about you Jax, I care so much, but I'm scared. There is so much happening right now, my mom, all this stuff with my step-dad, the outfit, and now you."

"I get it," Jax replied.

"No, Jax, you don't get it. You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you. I want this, whatever this is, I want it. I'm just scared, and I need some time to catch up. Since we were little, you've always been the one to jump in and just go. I'm not like that, I need some time to deal, before I can... do this," Haley said as she gestured between the two of them.

Jax stared at her for a long moment before nodding slowly. "So... you want some time?"

"Yes, time, I need some time."

"So what kind of time are we talking about," Jax asked.

Haley rolled her eyes at him. "I'll let you know, as soon as I figure it out."

"You... you won't change your mind," Jax asked nervously. He wasn't one for nerves when it came to women, but this was Haley. This was the girl he had loved as a little boy, that he'd watched from afar. He'd seen her dance, and something just connected. He knew, whether she knew it or not, he knew and he was so sure that he had rushed in, headlong, and scared her.

"I won't, I promise," Haley assured him.

They heard the backdoor open, but neither of them moved. Chibs appeared in the archway and grinned at them. "Good, you didn't kill one another. You should get some rest, long day tomorrow," he suggested.

"Sure," Haley said before moving toward the stairs. "Night."

"Night," Jax called after her. He rolled his head at the look Chibs was giving him. "Don't start man."

"Didn't say a word."


	13. Titanium

**Thanks to Legolas' Girl 31, chase the memories, and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews! Thanks to everyone that followed and favorited as well!**

Chapter 13

_Titanium_

_Cut me down_

_but its you have further to fall_

_ghost town, haunted love_

_rasie your voice_

_sticks and stones my break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_richoet, take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Haley stared up at the house as Chibs and Bobby gave the movers directions. The furniture and any of the boxes that didn't fit in the van were being brought back seperately. She sighed as she leaned against the front of the van, fidgeting slightly. Bobby came down the walk and joined her.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Bobby slung an arm over her shoulders and looked up at the house with her. Chibs came down and joined them. Jax got off his bike and joined them as well. Chibs wrapped an arm around her as well. Jax gave them all a nudge as he leaned into them.

Haley shook her head as she stared at the house. "All right, lets go before you all start crying," she teased.

Chibs let out a bark of laughter before going over to his bike. Bobby climbed in the van, but she and Jax remained rooted to their spot.

"You sure you're ready," Jax asked.

"I hope so," Haley said as she shook her head. Jax pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"You know if you need anything, we're there."

"I know, I know you are."

...

The trip back to Charming was far less eventful than the rest of the trip had been. A large portion of the MC met them back at her new house. Gemma brought food, the guys had beer, and they had the prospect setting things up. Haley kept trying to help Juice, but Opie wouldn't let her.

After a few hours, she kicked them all out of the house so she could do some stuff herself. Juice was sitting in the living room, eating some pizza. Clay had insisted that someone stay with her overnight, since Juice was the prospect he got stuck on babysitting detail.

Haley was in the kitchen puttering around when someone knocked on the door. She glanced at the clock her brow furrowing in confusion. As she came into the main hallway, she met Juice near the door. Juice looked through the peephole before stepping back.

"I don't know who that is," Juice whispered.

"Call Jax," she said before she peered through the peephole. Her step-father was standing on the front porch. She clenched her fists and leaned against the door for a moment.

"You've got some serious balls coming here," she called.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. When does the moving van get here," he called back.

"I called the police, so you should leave."

"I don't think I will," he replied. A gunshot rang out and Haley yelped in shock. Juice let out a sharp cry as he hit the floor. Haley rushed over to him and pressed her hands to his side. The bullet had gone through the door and hit him. A few more shots rang out and the door burst open.

"Go, get out of here," Juice shouted as he struggled to get in front of her.

"I'm not leaving you here," she cried. Juice shoved his phone at her and pushed her toward the office, there was a door that led to the backyard through there.

"Call Jax, and get out of here."

"Oh, she isn't going anywhere," her step-father said as he stood over them. He had always been an imposing man, but standing over them with a crazy look in his eyes and a gun in his hand, Haley had never been more afraid in her life.

Haley hit send on the phone and then dropped it on the floor. She got between her step-father and Juice. "Don't hurt him, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I don't want him, I just want you and the papers your mother gave you."

"She didn't give me the papers. She already turned them over to the outfit. They put a bounty on your head, its only a matter of time before you're dead you piece of shit."

"I'd watch the way you speak to me," he snapped before hitting her across the face with the gun. The force was enough to cause Haley to hit the floor, her head swimming dizzily. He kicked her in the ribs while she was down. There was a scuffle and Haley looked up to see that Juice had lunged at him, knocking him off balance.

Ryan hit the bullet wound on Juice's side and shoved him away. Haley scrambled back along the floor, trying to get her footing. She managed to get to her feet and ran for the backdoor. She slammed into it, fumbling desperately with the lock. She screamed when her hair was grabbed roughly and she was jerked back.

"Where do you think you're going," Ryan demanded. He slammed her head into the sliding glass door, before dropping her to the floor. Haley groaned as her vision swam before her eyes. "This is just a warning, you get those papers or I'll be back, and I'll kill you too."

He punched her, seeming to lose himself in beating her again. It was the roar of several motorcycles that stopped him. There were shouts, and suddenly Ryan was gone. Haley whimpered as she drew in a ragged breath. Several sets of feet pounded into the house, Haley felt her eyes sliding shut.

Someone shook her hard and she yelped in pain. She reached up and batted the hand away. "Haley look at me, open your eyes," Opie demanded. Her eyes slowly slid open and she groaned in pain. "Someone call 911!"

"He's going to kill me Ope, he's not going to stop until I'm dead."

"He's not going to kill you, we won't let him."

"You don't understand, he's not going to stop! Opie, he's not going to stop!"

"You have to calm down Haley, listen to me, we will get him," Opie insisted.

"No, he's not going to stop," she mumbled. She kept saying it over and over until they got her into the ambulance. Everyone was frantic, Tig and Chibs took off to find Ryan. Jax and Opie followed the ambulance to the hospital. It didn't take long for everyone to show up there again. They were in for another long night.


	14. Breakdown

Chapter 14

_Breakdown_

_But you can't stop nothing_

_if you got no control_

_of the thoughts in your mind_

_that kept you in, you know_

_you don't know nothing_

_but you don't need to know_

_the wisdoms in the trees_

_not the glass windows_

_you can't stop wishing_

_if you don't let go_

_and you lose, and you know_

Haley gasped as she woke up, she jolted up in the bed, crying out as the iv tugged in her arm. She fell back against the bed, glancing around in confusion. She pressed the call button, her fingers scratching at her palm as she waited. She pressed the button again, again, and again.

A nurse came in, a bright smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened to me?"

"What do you remember last?"

"I don't want to play this game, just tell me what happened," Haley snapped.

"You were attacked, by your step-father. Juan Carlos Ortiz, he was shot, he was protecting you. Your step-father...," the nurse began explaining.

"Ryan, his name is Ryan, he's not my ... don't call him my step-father," Haley requested. "Where is my brother? My dad?"

"They are all in the waiting room, you have a lot of people waiting for you to wake up."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a day, we had to sedate you. You were... you were a bit frantic."

"Frantic," Haley asked.

"You kept shouting about your step... Ryan trying to kill you. You said he wasn't going to stop and that he was going to kill you, just like he killed your mother," the nurse explained. "The doctors were worried that you were going to hurt yourself, you were fighting us. It was actually really impressive, you kicked one of the male nurse's ass."

"Oh my god," Haley mumbled. "Is he ok?"

"Please, he's fine, ego's a little bruised, but he totally deserved it. He called you angel, you said no one got to call you that but Jax Teller."

Haley's eyes widened dramatically as she heaved a sigh. "Oh god. Jax probably heard that, didn't he?"

"You caught a break there, the doctor had just kicked everyone out of the room," the nurse replied. "I'm going to tell your family you are awake. They can only come in two at a time."

"Good luck with that plan, they'll be back here," Haley warned her.

"I think after what you've been through, you deserve to break the rules just a little."

Haley leaned back against the pillows and heaved a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the door when it opened. "How bad was it," she asked without opening her eyes.

"It was pretty bad, you freaked us out. You kept screaming, you wouldn't let anyone touch you, you were pretty out of it," Opie explained.

"You kicked that one guy's ass," Piney added.

"I bet that was your proudest moment pop," Haley said as she opened her eyes to look at them.

"Second proudest," Piney said with a shrug.

"What was your proudest moment," Opie asked curiously.

"When she graduated from college half-wit."

"Is Juice ok? The last thing I expected him to do was take a bullet for me."

"I don't think I've ever seen him so excited before. He earned his top rocker last night for what he did," Clay said as he came into the room. "How you doing baby girl?"

"Aside from my nervous breakdown last night, I'd say pretty good. Judging from the way you guys are looking at me though, I'm pretty sure I look pretty bad."

"Well you did get slammed into a door," Opie pointed out.

"Did you get him," Haley asked.

"We were a little more concerned with taking care of you, but Tig, Chibs, and Jax are out looking for him," Clay replied.

"Oh, ok," Haley said, obviously disappointed that Jax wasn't there.

"I'll call them, tell them you are awake," Opie offered. He left the room to make his call. Gemma came in as he went out.

"Baby girl, what are we going to do with you? You can't go around beating up nurses, I don't care if they use pet names on you or not," Gemma admonished. "You are going to get yourself arrested."

"Please, you know you are proud of that," Clay said with a grin. "You laid him out in one punch baby girl. I think you've been keeping things from us."

"So maybe I took up kickboxing in my spare time," Haley said with a shrug. "A little boxing never hurt anyone."

"He's not pressing charges, don't worry about it," Piney grumbled. He shook his head at her before looking at Clay. "We need to increase her protection."

"Already on it, she's staying at the clubhouse once she's released," Clay replied.

"No way, I am not staying there with all the guys!"

"Easiest way to keep you safe baby, its just until you've had a few days to recover. Then you can go back to your house, but two of the guys will be there with you," Gemma replied.

Haley heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sure, do you want to stay alive," Clay asked with a smirk.

"Not funny," Piney snapped.

"Sorry, too soon," Clay said as he held his hands up. "Look, its for your own good. I'm tired of this guy messing up your pretty face. He shot one of my guys. The rest of the guys are ready to kill him. We just need a few days."

"I'm not staying there longer than four days, Tig will drive me up the wall. He's a strange, perverted man," Haley said.

"You get used to it after a while," Gemma said with a shrug. At the look Haley gave her, she laughed. "Well, I did!"

"That's because you are almost as crazy as he is," Clay said teasingly.


End file.
